User blog:AFandomBot/A Jailbreak Day
Episode 1 (More to come!) Cast Nathan: The owner of Jailbreak City Jewelry Shop Earl: The owner of Jailbreak City Bank NapkinNate: A Criminal MyUsernamesThis: Another Criminal KreekCraft: Another criminal Chief: The Chief of the Police Department Sam: A Police Officer Carl: A (dimwitted) police officer Phil: The Head of the SWAT Department May 19th, 2019 ''' '''NapkinNate: Stupid Police Officers, getting me arrested again! What did I ever do, except, uh... rob the museum 198 times, rob the Bank 427 times, rob the, oh wait, I lost count. MyUsernamesThis: So have I! Hey, you, say, what about we break out together? NapkinNate: Uhh, sure! And also, I'm NapkinNate MyUsernamesThis: '''Hi, I'm MyUsernamesThis (''they shake hands). So, ''any ideas on how to break out of a max-security prison? '''NapkinNate: I think that purple ball thingy over there surrounded by purple lightning will get us out if we punch it. I'll get the helicopter. After a few seconds of punching.' MyUsernamesThis: '''Are you done yet? The force field is already off. '''NapkinNate: '''Done! '''MyUsernamesThis': Ok, drive it over. NapkinNate: Done that, hop on! They fly out of the prison. At a police outpost, near the max-security prison. Sam: Hey, isn't that those prisoners we put in the max-security prisoner a few days ago? Earl: '''Donut? '''Sam: '''Noo! Those are escaping prisoners! '''Earl: Ecrepe-sauced donuts? Sam: 'NOO! Hey, what's a... never mind. Let's tell Chief about this. '''Earl: '''Chocolate? '''Sam: '''NOOOO! ''Meanwhile, at Police Station 2 Alarms blare, making "WERRN WERRRN!" noises. Chief spits out his coffee from the noise. 'Chief: '''Now what's happening?!? I guess it'll be easier, with NapkinNate and MyUsernamesThis gone. ''Zooms in on the screen. Wait a minute, those people are NapkinNate and MyUsernames this! You 5 over there! Three of you go guard the heist place. You two go find the prisoners. '''Police Officers: Yes sir! Chief: 'Now I can enjoy my coffee while those troublemakers get caught ''Roof explodes in a shower of dust '''Chief: (Now covered in a curtain of dust) Or perhaps not. At police station 1 NapkinNate: Phew, we've rid this station of Police Officers! Hey, that one dropped a keycard... and that one too! MyUsernamesThis: '(''Picks up key) Hmm, these are a bit heavier than last time! '''NapkinNate: Probably an update. MyUsernamesThis: '''Or maybe our gamepasses changed it. Wait, gamespasses don't change keycard weights. Never mind. '''NapkinNate: We better get outta here, this bust probably alerted every police officer in the Town and the City. MyUsernamesThis: 'Probably. But first, let's gear up (''they grab everything on the SWAT section). And of course, the trusty riot shield! '''NapkinNate: I got arrested the last time I used that. MyUsernamesThis: 'Too bad, just use it! ''(He tosses one to NapkinNate). '''NapkinNate: If you say so, then OK. MyUsernamesThis: '''Alright, here the plan. They probably already guarded the heist locations, but since we usually don't rob trains, they won't guard there. Let's get the helicopter and go to Train Station 1. '''NapkinNate: Wow, you're smart! MyUsernamesThis: 'Duh! Alright, let's go. ''At the museum 'PA Announcement: '''WEERRNN WERRN WERRRNNN! This is an urgent message brought to you by Police Station 2. Top criminals NapkinNate and MyUsernamesThis have escaped Max-Security Prison 4. Police are urging tourists to relocate themselves to the security offices, in the event of a robbery. SWAT troops have surrounded the area, and are currently placing the museum under lockdown. Thank you for your attention. ''Tourists scream and run for the security officers, guided by museum staff.'' After the last person enters, the guards slam the door shut and lock it.'' At Train Station 1, where NapkinNate and MyUsernamesThis have just arrived. '''NapkinNate: After we rob this, why don't we pop down into the Evil Lair and snag a Torpedo? MyUsernamesThis: '''Good idea! On 1 condition, though. You get a pick a spoiler, but the car has to be bacon textured, alright? '''NapkinNate: There's no napkin texture, so I guess it's OK. They are interrupted by a low CHOP CHOP CHOP sound. NapkinNate: It's the Police! They've found us! MyUsernamesThis: '''Actually, no. That isn't the police. '''NapkinNate: What is it, my friend KreekCraft? MyUsernamesThis: '''No, it's the SWAT team. '''NapkinNate: Well, if we breach the vault, then they can't lay their gloved fingers on us MyUsernamesThis: 'Ok, let's do this! ''He opens the door and breaches the vault. '''NapkinNate: OK, I guess I can get to 100M a bit sooner. MyUsernamesThis:'' '''H'e gestures to Do you wanna rob it or not?' NapkinNate: Alright, alright. Forty-eight seconds later. NapkinNate: I got my money, are you ready? MyUsernamesThis:'' ''Yep. Now, are we almost at Train Station 2? NapkinNate: We're there. MyUsernamesThis:'' ''So, we jump out, now? NapkinNate: That was the plan. Then we grab the ATV, go to the Evil Lair, and get the Torpedo. Also, put Bacon and Spoilers on it. MyUsernamesThis:'' ''And, to the Evil Lair we go. At the Evil Lair Phil: 'I wonder how they'll try to get in now, with my SWAT Teams surrounding the perimeter. Squad 451! Do you have the Military Helicopters ready? '''Squad 451: '''Yes sir. '''Phil: '''Hey, who's riding that ATV over there? ''Pulls out binoculars. It's MyUsernamesThis and NapkinNate! We're doomed. Squads 346, 451, and 465 fire! 'MyUsernamesThis: ''I really wish those SWAT Teams would stop trying so hard. I hope they don't realize we can spawn cars now. NapkinNate: Wait, we can? MyUsernamesThis:'' ''Yep. There was a new update 10 minutes ago. Pulls out Rocket Launcher and blows up the SWAT Teams. Phil: 'SCATTER!!! ''The SWAT Teams jump aside. '''NapkinNate: Boy, those pesky SWAT Teams. I really wish they didn't respawn after just a few seconds. MyUsernamesThis:'' ''But they gotta do it in the SWAT Base, right? And the SWAT Base is a 1-minute drive to the Evil Lair. Doors open. Come in! NapkinNate: Alright, I have the Torpedo spoiler ready. Looks at the Bacon texture. Hey, that looks pretty cool. I think I'll buy the Bacon texture. MyUsernamesThis:'' ''Gotta bring home the bacon! Hey, who's that over there. NapkinNate: It's not a cop . . . MyUsernamesThis:'' ''. . . or a SWAT member. KreekCraft: '''Hi, it's me! KreekCraft! '''MyUsernamesThis/NapkinNate: 'KreekCraft! '''KreekCraft: '''Yeah! Hi! Long time no see! '''NapkinNate: '''Yeah, that was because he banned me from his server. '''MyUsernamesThis: '''Shhhhh! '''KreekCraft: '''Nah, I didn't actually ''ban you. I just kicked you out for a few days. 'NapkinNate: '''So, 673 still happens to count as a "few" days? '''KreekCraft: '''No no no, it wasn't ''that long. It was six-hundred eighty-''three days if I remember correctly. Anyways, can I join? '''MyUsernamesThis: '''Yeah, sure! '''NapkinNate: '''Boy, I didn't agree with this. '''KreekCraft: '''Alright, let's go! One condition, KreekCraft tires and license plate. '''MyUsernamesThis: '''I don't see how that can do any harm! '''NapkinNate: '''Well, yes it can. '''KreekCraft: '''Alright! Let's pop into the Jewelry Store and rob it! '''NapkinNate: '''OK. Actually, I do like the Jewelry Store. Problem is, SWAT Teams have surrounded the area. We saw them when we flew over them with our heli. '''KreekCraft: '''Don't worry! We can just blow them up! '''NapkinNate: '''That's dark. '''KreekCraft: '''I know! That's the point! ''At the bank. 'Squad 465: '''Sir, we've received an urgent message from FBI Director Christopher Wray that the criminals are heading towards the museum. '''Phil: '''Makes sense. Now, get your Military Helicopter and fly there quickly, or else . . . '''Squad 465: '''Yes sir. ''They step onto the heli and take-off. On the street heading towards that city from the Volcano Criminal Base, where Kreek, Nate, and MyUsernamesThis are. '''KreekCraft: '''Military Helicopter inbound at 7 o'clock! '''MyUsernamesThis: '''Where'd ya learn military speak? '''KreekCraft: '''I didn't. It's just . . . a . . . feeling '''NapkinNate: '''We're at Jewelry! '''KreekCraft: '''How'd ya get here so fast? '''NapkinNate: '''Torpedo with Level 5 Engine. '''KreekCraft: '''That's darn fast. Now, to rob or not to rob? '''MyUsernamesThis/NapkinNate: '''To rob! '''KreekCraft: '''Alright, then. Jewelry's open, and I guess you all have hang gliders? '''MyUsernamesThis/NapkinNate: 'Yep. '''KreekCraft: '''Alright! To the robbery we go! '''Phil: '''Sorry, sir, but you won't make it that far. ''He promptly blows up. 'MyUsernamesThis: '''Actually, I think we will, Phil. Sorry! ''At the Military Base. Alarm starts to blare, making earsplitting noises. 'Chief: '''Those criminals are robbing everywhere ''again! Aw, my job sucks! 'Prisoners: '''Keep it down in there, please! '''Chief: '''Shut up! Don't you see we have a robbery going on? '''Prisoners: '''A robbery? That's great! '''Prisoners: '''I hope you get your butt smacked by KreekCraft! '''Prisoners: . . . '''and get burned by MyUsernamesThis! '''Prisoners: '. . . and sneeze in front of NapkinNate! 'Prisoners: '''That was a terrible roast, John. ''Back at the Jewelry Store 'MyUsernamesThis: '''I got my 5K! '''NapkinNate: '''Me too! '''KreekCraft: '''Me too! '''MyUsernamesThis: '''Alright! So we glider over to the Criminal Base, is that right? '''KreekCraft: '''We said "yes" already! '''MyUsernamesThis: '''Oh, wait, yeah! Anyways, I'm thinking of ditching the Torpedo and grabbing a Firetruck so we can use the ultimate weapon: the hose! '''Nathan: '''I hear you, criminal scum! I'll call the . . . BOOM! ''He blows up as one of NapkinNate's Rocket Launcher shots hit him. 'MyUsernamesThis: '''Hey, he dropped a little cash. There's 50,000, so we each get, uh . . . '''NapkinNate: '''16666. '''KreekCraft: '''How'd ya figure that out? '''NapkinNate: '''High school education. Now, let's get the heck outta here! '''Nathan: '''I heard that! I'm calling the SWAT Teams. ''His phone makes a "beep boop boop boop beep" sound as he dials the number. 'NapkinNate: '''Let's get outta here. Quick. '''KreekCraft: '''Good idea. '''NapkinNate: '''I can't believe he just agreed with me. ''At the SWAT Base '''Phil: On the phone. ''Uhh, no, Mr. Sray . . ., oh, it's Wray? Oh, sorry. We've just received news about the escapees robbing the Jewelry Store . . . so we get the City Criminal Base secured? . . . Ah yes, the package we've received has arrived . . . yes, safe and sound, with no dents or cracks . . . OK, thanks, Mr. Zray. Oh, sorry, it's Wray. ''He ends the call. Phil: Hey, you! Squad 576: '''Yes, sir? '''Phil: Go intercept the escapees at the City Criminal Base! Squad 576: 'Yes sir! ''They march out of the door. '''Phil: Now, I guess I can surprise them with the little . . . package that was delivered. At the City Criminal Base. The low "CHOP CHOP CHOP" noise startles the 3 criminals. KreekCraft: 'Are we doomed again? '''NapkinNate: '''Not if we kill them all. '''KreekCraft: '''Look, there's three of us, and eight of them. They've got dangerous toys and numbers on their side, and a helicopter that can launch missiles. '''MyUsernamesThis: '''If we shoot down the heli, the missiles stop working. Riot Shield only protects so much against Minigun ammo. We can kill each of them in 30 shots. Rate of fire is 30 shots per second. It lasts for 8 seconds. With luck, and with you two helping with AK47's, we can take them down in 8 seconds or less. '''NapkinNate: '''Sounds good. Let's do it. ''They start firing, and within a few seconds, the heli is disabled. The SWAT members are defeated 7 seconds later. 'KreekCraft: '''If we grab the heli, the SWAT guys will think we're SWAT! Let's do it! '''MyUsernamesThis: '''We also need the SWAT uniform, the SWAT phones and laptops, the Riot Sheild, and the SWAT badge. '''NapkinNate: '''We can grab those. After all, we have a keycard! '''MyUsernamesThis: '''The point is, the Police Station's are all heavily guarded. By SWAT members. Who have lots of dangerous toys. And will not have a lot of trouble blowing us sky-high. By the way, SKYHIGH is the new code for 5K cash. '''KreekCraft: '''Nah, that expired already. Plus, it only gives 5K. That's a complete waste of time. '''NapkinNate: '''Alright, let's roll outta here. ''All the criminals get in the Military Helicopter, but this doesn't escape the watchful eye of Earl, Jailbreak City Bank owner, who is looking at them through binoculars at the top of his bank. 'Earl: '''Oh, no. Such a pain in the bum, that trio. Last time they came 'round, I lost 14 thousand! ''At the Military Base, where the SWAT and a tense commander Phil are gathering. '''NapkinNate: '''So, our plan is to get in, blow them up, and run? '''MyUsernamesThis: '''Yeah. '''NapkinNate: '''That sounds like a bad plan. '''KreekCraft: '''That's kinda the point, isn't it? '''Squad 116: Sir, a helicopter has just entered Base. Phil: 'Oh, yeah. I see. Must be Squad 451 coming back. ''A loud "BOOM" echos throughout the desert as a missile fires and all SWAT Troops explode. '''KreekCraft: '''Don't they respawn at the Military Base? '''NapkinNate: '''Nope. They usually, like 75% spawn at the Military Base. In the barracks. '''MyUsernamesThis: '''What about the other 25%? '''NapkinNate: '''Then, they uhh . . . spawn, he --- GAH! The SWAT! '''All SWAT Troops and Phil: FBI OPEN UP! DROP YOUR WEAPONS! The criminal's drop their weapons. ''PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR WHERE I CAN SEE THEM! ''The criminals put their hands in the air. DON'T MOVE! DON'T MOVE! A few minutes later. 'KreekCraft: '''Aw, man. We got arrested ''again. 'NapkinNate: '''Hey, it's my 500th time being arrested! '''MyUsernamesThis: '''This place is depressing, though everyone cheered for us as we came in. '''NapkinNate: '''Well, what do we do, e--- ''He puts a finger to his lips and gestures to a security camera, and they walk down into a desolate hallway. I got a different plan to bust us out. And my plans are always good. '''KreekCraft: '''Including the one that got us arrested? '''NapkinNate: '''Shut up! Want to know more? Make sure to come back, in, say, a week and check for Section 2! Also, beware of the SWAT Team. They're pesky (shhh. Don't tell them I said that). Hint: They break out again (duh). In a stupid way, though. Category:Blog posts